


One Born Every Minute

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idiots are getting to Radek.  Not to worry - Evan has a plan to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Born Every Minute

**Author's Note:**

> gblvr was having a day full of idiots, and asked me to write a story where Radek Zelenka had to deal with his fair share.

Kurva. If one more idiot interrupted Radek in the next five min -

“A few moments of your time, Zelenka?” and here was the _king_ of the idiots, Kavanagh.

“ _What_?” demanded Radek. “This had better be an emergency.”

“Since McKay has locked me out of the critical systems, I need your password so that I can upload the new formulas for the shield.” If Kavanagh looked anymore put out, he would probably explode.

Radek took great delight in shooting him down. “Have they been reviewed by McKay? I know I have not done so, and I also know that you are not allowed to upload anything that has not been reviewed by one of us.”

“Oh, give me a break, Zelenka! It’s completely unfair and insulting that all of my work has to undergo special review.” Kavanagh was turning red in the face, and waving his arms around. He looked like a much stupider McKay.

“Go away, Kavanagh. Come back when you have followed correct procedure.” Radek ignored his rantings as he left the room, no doubt to find someone else and harangue then instead. He returned his attention to the simulation, only to find that due to his inattention it had failed. Zatraceně .

Fine. Nothing was going to go right today. That was abundantly clear. Slamming his laptop closed, he picked it up and left the lab, detouring past McKay’s office to say, “That is it. I am done for today. Call me if the city starts sinking.”

McKay barely looked up, clearly deep in a simulation, and only waved a hand at him before going back to the computer.

Zelenka wavered when he got to the hallway outside the labs. He never left them this early, and was unsure what to do with himself. Seeing the back of Kavanagh’s head decided him, and he started down the hall. He did not need to know where to go to know that waiting here was a bad thing.

He found himself in the mess. It was in-between meal times, but there were sandwiches and fruit in the cooler, and he helped himself to an apple-like fruit and a roast beast sandwich. They were not bad with sufficient mustard.

Settling at a table, he made quick work of the sandwich and then lingered over the fruit, still unsure what to do with his afternoon. He had just taken the last bite when Evan came into the room. He paused at the doorway, looking around, and then started to make his way purposefully towards the table where Radek was sitting.

“Hey, doc,” he said, with an easy smile. “I stopped by the lab, but McKay said you were having a bad day and that you’d left. Had to be pretty sucky to drive you out of there.”

Radek nodded. “You could say that.”

“Thought I might see if you’d like to play a game of chess?” Evan smiled innocently, as if he had no idea what that look did to Radek.

Radek’s face got hot, and he licked his lips. “Chess” could be fun, indeed. “I suppose that I could be convinced to beat you at chess.”

Evan gathered up the trash from Radek’s snack and waited while he picked up his laptop. When he gestured for Radek to go ahead of him, Radek did, leading the way to his quarters.

Radek went to the desk to set down his computer, and turned around, to find Evan on his knees, hands lying in his lap, eyes cast downward. ”Ach, svatý Bůh” he said reverently. He had never seen anything so hot in his life.

Crossing the floor on legs that were unsteady from lust, he finally reached Evan’s side. “Evan?” he asked.

“Figured you could use a chance to be in charge for once without someone arguing,” he said, eyes still locked on the floor.

Without thinking about it, Radek sank to his own knees, one hand stroking through Evan’s hair, the other coming to rest on his hands. “You - you are okay with this?” he asked.

Evan looked up at that. “More than okay, Radek. What would you like?”

Radek did not even have to think about it. “Kiss me.” He rose up on his knees a little, so that Evan could reach, and then their lips met in a slow kiss. Radek loved the way that Evan tasted, but the angle was awkward, so he used the hand in Evan’s hair to tip his head. Evan groaned, low and long. “You like that?” Radek asked, breathless.

“Oh, yeah,” Evan said. “What else would you like?”

Radek thought furiously as possibility after possibility cycled through. To cover the fact that he was not sure what he wanted, he said, “Take off your clothes.”

Evan did not hesitate, rolling to his feet and starting to strip with military precision. He folded each article of clothing and placed them in a small pile on the floor, and then came to, what was it, ah, yes, parade rest, and waited.

Radek scrambled to his feet and grabbed Evan’s hair to pull him into another kiss. This time his grip was a little rougher, as he was even more turned on. It did not seem to bother Evan in the slightest, if his soft groan and hard cock were any indication.

He had to admit that the idea of seeing Evan back on his knees did funny things to him. So when he broke the kiss, he said, “Suck me?” his voice hopeful.

“Of course,” Evan said, sinking back to his knees. His fingers were nimble as he undid the belt and zipper of Radek’s pants, and the first touch of his hand to Radek’s cock made him give an unmanly whimper. Then he leaned forward and started to slowly take Radek’s cock into his mouth, and Radek’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head.

God, it was hot, and wet, and the suction was just perfect. This wasn’t going to take long. He ran his fingers through Evan’s short hair, cupping the back of his neck, just trying to use touch to tell him how much he liked it.

Except that Evan stopped moving, and then held up his hands. Radek was puzzled until Evan folded them behind his back. Did he - was he really - “Are you _sure_?” he asked.

Evan nodded, and the movement nearly undid him. Strengthening his grip on the back of Evan’s neck, he started to slide into his mouth, stopping when he felt like he was in as deep as he could go, and then pulling back, over and over again. He could feel his orgasm building in the small of his back, nerves pulling tight, and he got a little rougher, a little faster.

All Evan did was groan and take it, swallowing around Radek’s cock, and causing him to slip past the resistance at the back of Evan’s throat. It pushed Radek over the line, and he came with a cry, lightning coursing through him and scouring him bare.

Evan swallowed it all, and licked Radek clean until he pulled away with a whimper, oversensitive.

Then he just knelt there, position submissive, strength leashed by his own will, and Radek thought he’d never seen anything more beautiful. His cock was hard, so hard it was practically purple, and yet, he did not say anything, did not ask to be touched. Such self-control should be rewarded, Radek thought.

“Stand up,” he ordered softly.

Evan was much clumsier getting to his feet this time, but when he was there, Radek stepped forward, wrapping one arm around his back to give him support, and taking his cock into his other hand. He jerked him, slow and careful, wanting to make it last. And while he did that, he kissed him, deep and passionate.

He kept a steady pace until Evan started to breathe hard, his hips twitching past any control he might have had. Then Radek sped up his hand, rubbing him faster, his hand tighter around the shaft. He rubbed over the head with his thumb, and Evan cried out into his mouth, Radek swallowing the sound.

As he shot over Radek’s hand and wrist, Evan’s knees buckled a little, and Radek had to work to keep him on his feet. When he pulled his hand away from Evan’s softening cock, he brought it to his mouth and started to lick it clean. That seemed to make Evan groan again, and when Radek looked, his eyes were locked on his own hand.

Radek stopped, and stepped away so that he could take off his own clothes. “I think,” he said, yawning, “it is time for a nap.”

Evan nodded, eyes sleepy, and headed for the bed, only to stop when Radek said, “And after a nap, I think that I will fuck you.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
